Final Fantasy Journeys
by ArchFaith
Summary: What is happening to these two dimensions! UPDATED Squall loosens up and promises to help the visitors save their world. Things are shaken when a familiar foe appears and is accepted into their 'family'. Also, some serious soul searching goes on. RR
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Square. I own nothing. 

This is my new, modified version of Chapter 1 of Final Fantasy Dimensions. It is written with more thought and detail. Since I learned so much in writing class this year, I thought this dusty fic needed some sunshine.

Note: This crossover fanfic takes place three months after the defeat of Sephiroth (in the FF7 world) and three months after the defeat of Ultimecia (in the FF8 world).

**Update: 2/24/05** Well hello there. Just breezing through and letting ya'll know I haven't forgotten about this fic. Just cleaning up the spacing and paragraphs...nothing big...

Final Fantasy Journeys  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)  
(modified version of Final Fantasy Dimensions)

It was daylight.

Daylight in the capital city of Esthar.

A beautiful time to be awake, outside, strolling about the immaculately clean grounds. To wear the fancy robes and dresses and hats that the rest of the world regarded as strange.

Daylight.

"More energy! More!" Dr. Odine's voice could be heard outside his lab and beyond, demanding the energy to rise. "Dis Bite Bugs vill attack if zey are not shocked properly! Go!"

Kiros Seagill heard the noise and shook his head. The handsome, dark-skinned man had been taking an early morning walk with Ward when he heard the ruckus outside the lab. It was not very often that the top presidential advisors received enough time away from their duties to be able to talk and laugh, walk freely around. But today was not very often. The whole world was at peace. No wars, no terrorism, so sorceress, and most importantly, no monsters raging through Esthar. The country had been cleaned. No one remained except the people.

"Looks like another of those crazy experiments," Kiros commented as they passed. Ward, tall and solid, simply nodded.

They tried to ignore the noise and walked on, through the bustling marketplace, through the busy Airstation, past the crowds. It was then that they stopped at the center of the city-and indeed the whole country-Loire Square.

The Square, named for the first president of Esthar after the overthrow of Adel, was peaceful and serene. Parents and children rested on benches next to the green patches of grass, and the more adventurous teenagers slowly zipped their t-boards through.

Ward stopped and sighed. This was his favorite place in the universe. It felt so calm...

Calm...wait.

The air suddenly and sharply warmed. From a mild 75 degrees to 100 degrees, alarming for the heavily robed citizens. Many stood up, wondering what was happening. A few remained down, unsure of what to do or think.

Kiros wiped his sweating brow. "What the heck is this!" he demanded, the confusion in his voice evident.

Ward's features were also concerned. What had happened?

The answer came.

Right in the middle of the Square, in front of their eyes, a swirling red mass appeared. It had the appearance of a small lost storm cloud, angry and fierce. It was eight feet tall and just as wide, a bizarre sight indeed.

"What is that?" The people's frightened voices penetrated the silence that followed.

Ward, wasting no time, ran in front of the mass. He held out his arms, signaling the people gathered to go no further.

Kiros whipped out his communicator, which had been concealed in his robes. He snapped it on and pushed a few buttons. "Hello? Sergeant Shambola, this is Advisor Seagill. I'm in Loire Square...some kind of-I don't know, cloud-type kind of thing-just appeared. Right here. Yes...yes, in the Square. Ward's preventing the citizens from getting closer...Yes, I want all the police officers available to be here on the double."

The communicator snapped shut and Kiros hurried to where Ward stood. "No one get close to this thing!" he shouted. "Everyone evacuate the Square immediately!"

-

"Papers, papers...more papers."

The President grumbled sleepily. He had been signing papers all night and had not had an ounce of sleep. Being the President was a hard position. Day in, day out, meaningless rules and regulations, the public always on your back.

Laguna Loire pushed his black hair away from his eyes. He wore his usual blue shirt and brown jeans, retaining a very informal look. He did not usually wear the traditional blue and red garments of an Estharian official, believing them to be too tedious to put on. He only wore them for state occaisons, wanting as much freedom from his role as possible.

He had never asked to be President. He had been hand-picked. The Estharians needed a new leader after the Soreceress was imprisoned, and the hero of the revolution was just right for the job.

Laguna sighed. He had wanted to return to Winhill with Ellone, to be with Raine and their new baby, to be free...

But it hadn't turned out that way. His country needed him. Oh well.

A sudden call from the communicator on his desk snapped Laguna out of his dreamlike state. He slowly picked it up. "This is President Loire," he said wearily.

"Laguna? Kiros. Listen, something's opened up in Loire Square. I need you to come down here right away."

"What's up?"

"I can't explain right now. Just get down here now." A click sounded, meaning Kiros had closed his communicator.

Laguna quickly stood up and walked to the door of his office. He pushed a button on the wall. "Yes Mr. President?" a voice asked.

"Miss Azoca, get my car ready," Laguna replied. "I'm going to Loire Square right away."

He stepped outside, leaving his office covered with documents, treaties, and a few dried tears.

-

The car door swung open. Laguna got up and went out. A plethora of soldiers surrounded him, shielding him from the crowd. He spied Kiros and Ward standing in the middle of the Square, next to a red, swirling mass. What is that? Laguna asked himself, slowly manuvering through the crowd and up to a roped off area of the Square.

He broke free of the soldiers' protection and ran to Kiros and Ward. Dr. Odine was also there, with his many lab assistants. "What is this thing?" Laguna demanded. "Is it dangerous?"

"We don't know," Kiros replied. "It just formed when Ward and I were walking around. Dr. Odine is looking at it right now."

Dr. Odine looked up. The odd little man carried a micro-telescope in his hands. "Mr. Prezident," he began, "I cannot zay for sure vhat zis is, but I do believe zis may be a portal of zome kind."

"A portal? To where?"

"Again, I cannot zay. Possibly to another dimension. But as it is, it vill cause no harm whatsoever."

"That's a relief," Laguna replied, eyeing the portal. "But something needs to be done about it."

"If I many suggest," Dr. Odine added. "I think zis portal will be here for zome time. Why try to get rid of it? It is a zcientific miracle! I'd like to study it. And I'm sure the world would like to hear about it as well."

"Laguna, he's right," Kiros said, putting his hand on Laguna's shoulder. "If it is safe, then it should be studied. And we should call representatives from the other nations. They should come hear and see this."

"I guess," was all Laguna could say as he stared as the shifting mass of energy. His face grew serious and determined. "Kiros, Ward, help me make the arrangements."

-

It was far away, far from the beautiful city...

Far from Esthar...

In a different world.

A different city. Nowhere as clean.

Midgar was a dying metropolis of machines and dead monsters. It was totally devoid of any life. All the surviving citizens had been evacuated to safer places. Or slightly less dangerous places.

It had only been a short time since the defeat of Sephiroth at the hands of AVALANCHE. The heroes had been greatly honored, given various parties and galas to sing their praises. Afterwards, life had settled back into its normal routine. But not for long.

Junon had secretly built its canon under the direction of its new leaders. The canon had been unveiled to the horror of the nations of the world, fearing a new war.

There was a new war. Junon used its new power to seize control of virtually all the cities of the world. Those who resisted had been destroyed. The remaining members of AVALANCHE had gone back to their hometowns, to defend.

Through the piles of steel and trash that littered the streets and alleys, a young man appeared. He seemed strangely out of place in the city, with his spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless blue jumpsuit with a steel belt around his waist. He wore shabby brown leather boots and carried a large sword on his back. He was walking towards a small building, partially destroyed, that sat in the middle of a clearing of rubble. Looking up, he noted a sign hanging from the building: 7th Heaven Tavern. He swung open the door and stepped inside.

A beautiful woman knelt on the floor of the tavern, trying to salvage some of the glasses that had fallen to the floor. As the man entered, she stood. "Cloud," she greeted.

"Hey Tifa," Cloud Strife answered. Tifa Lockhart, his fiancee, gave him a sad smile. She had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a short white top and a short black skirt held up by suspenders. Her hands were covered by steel gloves, a lethal weapon.

"How is it outside?" she asked slowly.

Cloud sighed. "Kalm was destroyed. Thousands of corpses are lying around."

Tifa's fists tightened in anger. "Why are they fighting this war?" she demanded angrily. "When we saved the Planet from Meteor, I thought everything was gonna be fine! But now they're fighting again."

"Everyone wants control of the Planet," Cloud replied, going to her and giving her a small hug. "Just because we killed Sephiroth doesn't mean we eliminated all evil."

A whistle of wind swept through the wrecked tavern, through the overturned tables and chairs, through the cracked counter, past the busted pinball machine, and into Cloud's and Tifa's minds.

_Cloud. Tifa.  
_  
"Aeris?" they blurted out at the same time.

"You heard that?" Tifa asked, staring into Cloud's eyes.

"Yeah. It was Aeris," Cloud answered, assuring her.

They remained quiet and listened. Nothing more came. "Maybe we were just hearing things," Tifa suggested incredulously.

_You aren't hearing things, Tifa. Neither are you, Cloud.  
_  
"That was definitely her!" Cloud cried.

Before Tifa could react, the door of the bar swung open. Framed in the doorway was a pretty young woman with emerald green eyes and curly brown hair tied in a long braid. Her pink dress reached almost to her ankles, and a red jacket draped loosely around her shoulders. Tied to her back was a long, thin golden rod. It could only be one person.

"Aeris!" Tifa's voice came through loud and clear. She ran to her best friend and threw her arms around her.

Aeris smiled warmly. "Hi Tifa," she said simply. "I'm back."

Cloud, staring at the incredible sight, finally ran to both women and wrapped his arms around them. "Aeris...we missed you," he whispered slowly.

"But how can this be?" Tifa asked, letting go of Aeris.

"It's a long story," Aeris began. "But I am here because of the Planet. Because the Planet has fallen into danger again, I was called back from the Lifestream to protect it."

"Protect? We have to save the Planet again?" Cloud questioned, placing his hand on Tifa's shoulder.

Aeris nodded. "The Planet is grateful for all our help in saving it," she said. "There's one more thing. I know you're a little shocked, seeing me alive and all, but I've requested that one more person help us."

"One more person? Who?" Tifa wondered, staring at her resurrected friend.

Aeris walked to the door of the tavern and opened it to reveal a man standing there. He was garbed in a long black cloak left open in the front, with knee-length boots and pants with a belt similar to Cloud's. His silvery hair reached down his waist and his pale green eyes flashed when he saw Cloud and Tifa.

"You!" Cloud yelled, unsheathing his Ultima Weapon Sword. "Sephiroth! I thought we destroyed you!" His voice was incredulous and full of hate.

Tifa grabbed Aeris and shoved her behind her. "Why are you here!" she demanded. "Leave all of us alone!"

Sephiroth did nothing. He simply stared at Cloud and Tifa, who were ready for battle. Finally he said, "Long time no see, Cloud, Tifa."

"What?" Cloud yelled, his teeth gritted.

Aeris slipped out from behind Tifa and went towards Sephiroth.

"Aer! What are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"Sephiroth is the one that I requested to help us," Aeris answered simply, placing her hand on Sephiroth's arm.

"Are you kidding?" Cloud questioned, his eyes darting from the Ancient to the Angel.

"I'm serious," Aeris answered. "I forgave him. Sephiroth is going to help us save the Planet."

Cloud's confusion quickly turned to anger. "Of all the people in the Lifestream, Sephiroth? He's a monster! The one who destroyed my hometown and killed hundreds of people? He even tried to annihilate our Planet! Never!" Cloud raised his sword and swung it at Sephiroth, who gracefully sidestepped it.

"He killed you, Aeris," Tifa stated quietly, her confusion having turned to resentment.

Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eye, then switched to Tifa. He sighed sadly. "Of course you'd be angry. Yes, I did all those things. Some of them I did while I was under Jenova's control, and some I did on my own. I'm not going to say I'm sorry for them, because saying sorry doesn't cut it. But...when I entered the Lifestream, I found Aeris waiting for me. She told me the truths of my existence and birth. I finally realized that I had been wrong. I repented. I felt ashamed every day for my sins. Aeris asked me to join her on a quest to save the Planet. And I thought, maybe if I helped to save it, I might make up a small portion of my penance." He lowered his eyes. "Please give me a chance," he pleaded.

Tifa's fists were in the air and heading for Sephiroth's face when Cloud caught her wrists. She looked at him questioningly. "Fine. You can help us. But if you try anything..." Cloud warned.

Sephiroth nodded. "Right. You can send me back to the Lifestream."

There was silence for a while after that. Aeris spoke up. "Well, now that it's settled," she began cheerfully, trying to create team unity, "Let's discuss our battle plan. First of all, Midgar isn't the place for you guys, Cloud and Tifa. Before I left, the Planet hinted to me that we would have to travel to another dimension."

"Another dimension? What would we find there?" Tifa wondered.

"I don't know. But I trust the Planet. Do you?"

Tifa thought. "Yes, I do."

Cloud glanced at Tifa, then at Aeris, then at Sephiroth. "I do too," he agreed.

"The Planet has given Sephiroth and I interdimensional powers," Aeris explained. "We can create portals linking this dimension to another." As proof, Aeris raised her hands. Out of her fingertips red light appeared, increasing in strength as it began to form a swirling red portal which pulsated and grew larger before Tifa and Cloud's amazed eyes.

"I'll go first," Aeris volunteered. "Sephiroth, you come after me." He meekly nodded. He wasn't used to taking orders from people, but Aeris was the only exception. "Tifa, go after him. And Cloud, you come last." She proceeded into the red tunnel, followed by the aforesaid team.  
Sephiroth followed closely behind Aeris, while Tifa and Cloud kept a few feet behind them.

"I don't know about this," Tifa doubted.

"What else can we do?" Cloud replied, shrugging. As soon as he stepped inside, the portal snapped shut and disappeared. And not a second too soon; thirty seconds later, Midgar was blown to bits.

"The Planet also said that time goes much faster in the other dimension, didn't it?" Sephiroth asked Aeris.

"Uh huh. I wonder how long it's been there?" Aeris wondered as they walked between the shifting red walls. As it was, they walked for only a few minutes; but the portal had been in Esthar for three days.

-

"Isn't this exciting?" Selphie Tilmitt asked for about the twentieth time that day. The girl, dressed in a yellow jumper with brown boots, short chesnut hair, and forest green eyes, with a pair of giant red nunchaku strapped to her back, was standing next to her leader in Loire Square.  
Following the President's orders, the citizens of the world were informed of the mysterious portal. Quickly, leaders had sent representatives, analysts, and reporters to Esthar to witness the strange event. Loire Square had been blocked off from the Estharian public, but was open to the diplomats from other nations, who stood in an area roped off by the police. The portal was in a clearing at the center of the Square, surrounded by soldiers. Dr. Odine and his lab assistants stood next to it, conducting various tests. A few feet away from the portal, a platform had been set up. On the platform, a podium and three chairs had been erected, the podium for the President, and the chairs for the Cabinet.  
Selphie's large grin grew. "It's so exciting," she told her leader, squeezing his hand.

Squall Leonhart sighed. He was robed in his usual black pants, white shirt, leather jacket, and double belts around his waist, one of which was connected his Lionheart, in its sheathings. His wild brown hair quivered in the wind and his hazel eyes squinted in the sunlight. "Yeah Selph. Really exciting," he said quietly, just to please her. Selphie was just like a little sister: sickeningly annoying at times, but mostly sweet as sugar.

President Loire had made a special request to Balamb Garden to dispatch the SeeDs to Esthar, in case the creatures that came from the portal weren't friendly. Headmaster Cid Kramer had graciously complied, allowing Squall, the leader of SeeD, to pick whomever he wished to accompany him.

He had picked the reserved Quistis Trepe, the punk Zell Dincht, and his honorary little sister, Selphie Tilmitt. Also with them were Squall's angelic fiancee, Rinoa Heartilly, and the cowboy Irvine Kinneas, Selphie's flirtaceous boyfriend. Rinoa and Irvine were cadets in the Garden, not quite considered members of SeeD yet. But they had been allowed to come because of the role they played in saving the world.

They had flown in the spaceship Ragnarok, landing it in the Airstation. From there they had proceeded directly to Loire Square, managing to procure a front row spot in the front of the portal's clearing.

Rinoa stood next to Squall, noting Selphie's excitement. Her black hair swung around her face, and her dark brown eyes wondered what would come out of the portal. Her black shorts and tank were partially covered by the long blue cape she wore, with white angel wings decorating the back. "I think it's exciting for real," she told Selphie.

"Finally! I was beginning to think Squall was dead!" Selphie exclaimed. She smiled and turned to talk to the other SeeDs.

"So Squall. Handling visitors from another dimension. Can you take it?" she questioned playfully.

Squall stoically nodded. It was true that he was a changed person now that Rinoa had come into his life, but he still retained his frowning expression and neutral behavior. "These visitors might be dangerous. Have your weapons ready," he adressed the members of SeeD, who were standing behind him.

"Right Squall," Quistis answered. She was the eldest of the group, her strawberry blonde hair tucked into a neat bun, her periwinkle blue eyes flashing with anxiousness. Her orange top, revealing her belly button, matched her long skirt, which met her high boots. Her weapon, a whip, hung on her waist.

By now, the delegations were starting to get restless. As if by a signal, some soldiers parted a pathway through the crowd. From off the road, a distinctive blue and red car drove through the path. It pulled into the clearing and stopped. The door opened.

Out of the car stepped Kiros and Ward, stiffly diplomatic, wearing their customary robes. Standing next to the car, they helped out the next passenger: Miss Ellone Loire, the First Daughter of Esthar. She was wearing a different outfit than her usual ensemble. She wore a pink and white form-fitting robe, with the Estharian symbol on its skirt. Her brown hair was covered by a pink and white oval hat, with a jewel in its center.

She gracefully stepped onto the ground. Catching sight of Squall and the others, she grinned and waved at her orphanage gang.

The last passenger to come out was the most important person in Esthar: President Laguna Loire. He was also dressed up, wearing a red and blue robe that reached to his ankles; earlier, he had refused to wear the triangular hat.

Proud and confident, trying his best not to trip, he strode to the platform and climbed up to podium. Ellone, Kiros, and Ward followed him, sitting down on the chairs. Laguna straightened up the microphone, making sure it was on. Before speaking, he scanned the crowd quickly. His eyes finally rested on Squall.

Squall's eyes met Laguna. He scowled at his father.

Only a few weeks earlier, Ellone had informed Squall that his mother had been Raine Leonhart, the same woman he had seen in the Winhill flashbacks. And his father was Laguna Loire, the president of Esthar.

Squall had been shocked. It was the last thing he had expected. Why Laguna, of all people? Why?

They continued to stare at each other, until Laguna dropped his eyes to the ground. Ward handed him a few papers, which he spread in front of him.

"Ahem," he began, in a speech Ward wrote for him, "greetings, my fellow citizens and honored guests and diplomats. As you know, we are here today to adress the importance of this scientific miracle which has formed right here in Loire Square. I have consulted the renowned Dr. Odine, and he has analyzed it to be a portal to another dimension. It is very likely possible, and if true, it is the single most important discovery-"

At that moment, Ellone stood up from where she sat. She went over to Laguna and touched his arm. "Father," she whispered. Lately, she had been calling Laguna "Father", which she had found to be more intimate than "Uncle Laguna".

"Father, there's something coming out of the portal."

Her whisper was amplified by the microphone, making it known to the entire crowd assembled.

The SeeDs murmered to themselves. "Get ready," Squall instructed. They nodded and unsheathed their weapons.

Something could be seen coming out of the portal. It appeared to be a human hand waering a steel bracelet, reaching out. Soon the owner of the hand appeared. It was a woman wearing a pink dress, her hair tied in a braid. After he appeared a man garbed in a stiff black cape and flowing silver hair. Then proceeded a woman with long brown hair and a black skirt, and finally a man with spiky blonde hair and a large sword on his back.

The crowd, amazed, locked their eyes on the creatures that had emerged. Squall noted that they held weapons in their various sheathes.  
Aeris, walking out and stopping, looked around. Everywhere she looked, people stared at her. A gigantic crowd seemed to be clustered around the portal where she had just emerged from. "Oh my," she whispered, awed by all the pairs of eyes.

Sephiroth came behind Aeris and put his hands on her shoulders. "So much for keeping a low profile," he whispered, his slitted, cat-like eyes scanning the crowd.

"Whoa," Tifa said, unable to say anything else. She had stopped a few feet from where Aeris and Sephiroth stood, not wanting to be near the cold-blooded murderer. Suddenly feeling scared, she went to Cloud, who had just emerged. Right after Cloud stepped out, the portal seemed to fade into air, vanishing.

All that remained were the people who had come out. The people who had all their eyes on them.

There were a few moments of silence, everyone taking in the sight they just saw. Kiros and Ward were standing, and Laguna was still at the podium, a wrinkled sheet of his speech in one hand, his other hand resting on Ellone's shoulder. The many solidiers surrounding the Square all had their weapons drawn. The SeeDs' eyes never left the four who stood there, waiting for a signal to attack.

Laguna slowly let his paper drop to the floor. He descended the platform to approach the visitors. "Laguna! It's dangerous!" Kiros whispered frantically. Ellone put her hands to her face.

Aeris, Sephiroth, Tifa, and Cloud-the Visitors, as everyone called them-noticed a regal looking man walking towards them, with black hair and a red and blue robe. He approached Aeris, as he thought her to be the leader. He spoke in a language they could understand: "Greetings. I am President Laguna Loire of Esthar. How do you do?" With this, he held out his hand.

Aeris turned her head to meet Sephiroth's eyes. _What should I do?_ she asked.

_If they are hostile, there are too many of them, even for me,_ he answered.

Aeris nodded and extended her own hand to meet Laguna's. "Greetings, President Loire. I am Aeris Gainsborough. I am doing very well, thank you."

This simple exchange of words brought a smile to Laguna's lips. He turned to face the crowd. His large grin sent everyone into tremendous cheering and applause.

The SeeDs, hovering near the edge, lowered their weapons. "Well, it seems that they're friendly," Rinoa observed, stating the obvious.

Kiros, Ward, and Ellone watched as one by one Laguna greeted all the visitors, shaking their hands. Dr. Odine, who had been standing on the sidelines, came up and starting asking a slew of questions.

"Vhere are oo from?" was the first.

"We're from a dimension in danger of destruction." Sephiroth took this question.

"Vhy are oo here?"

"Our Planet sent us here to get help." Cloud, suspicious of the odd little man, answered.

"I zee. Now, are oo hostile or friendly?"

Tifa placed her hand on her hip and smiled. "What do you think?"

Rounds of questions were shot at the visitors, and they answered every one. The questions went on for at least an hour, and the crowd became restless. Some groups were still watching diligently, intently looking at the attractive visitors; others had begun talking and gossiping amongst themselves; some had run out of the Square altogther, to infrom the television networks and newspapers. SeeD stood off to the side, waiting, wondering.

Finally Laguna turned and brought the microphone down from the platform. "On behalf of the citizens of the world, I welcome these visitors to our dimension!"

The crowd erupted into deafening noise. Ellone elegantly stepped to where the SeeDs gathered.

"Hi," she greeted. "Listen you guys, Father wants us to accompany him and the visitors back to the palace. Is it alright?"

"Sure sis," Selphie replied. "Whoo-hoo! This is the most exciting day of my life!"

TBC

Notes: I hoped you liked my modified version of my Final Fantasy Dimensions story. If you didn't like it, then don't worry. I'll still be updating my old story, and this one too.

And don't worry, Squinoa fans. Squall will still be with Rinoa. I just think it's cute that Squall treats Selphie, his complete opposite, like a little sister.

I know Zell and Irvine didn't have any speaking roles here, but they will in the next chapter!  
XOXO, Archie


	2. Visions and Decisions

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft. I own nothing. 

Final Fantasy Journeys  
Chapter 2: Visions and Decisions  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"This way," Kiros began, gesturing for the Visitors to seat themselves in the Presidential Vehicle.

Aeris lowered her head and slid forward into the lush, cushioned car. Sephiroth followed, then Cloud, finally Tifa. Laguna, Ellone, Kiros and Ward entered, and the door slammed shut. The inside of the car was very luxurious, for the president of Esthar had to travel in style. There was a low table between two rows of seats facing each other, so that the Visitors faced the President and his Cabinet.

Outside, the soldiers on motorbikes revved up their vehicles and sped away, to accompany the President back to the Palace. Meanwhile, another Presidential car pulled up, to take the SeeDs to the Palace. The SeeDs had been standing next to the curb, waiting for their transportation.

Finally, the vehicle began to move. The car sped quickly along the highway, through the fantastic buildings and beautiful scenery that was Esthar.

"Wow. Look at all of this," Aeris commented as she looked out the window, amazed at the technology. "I never thought there would be a place like this anywhere."

"It's so unlike our world," Tifa commented forlornly.

Ellone noticed the sadness in her voice and leaned forward. "Miss...Tifa, is it?"

"Yes," Tifa replied. "Tifa Lockhart. And this is Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth's eyes flashed. Purposely she hadn't mentioned him. Of course it would take a few days to get used to him, but to make him feel like an outsider-

"And this is Sephiroth Gainsborough," Aeris added, gesturing to the silver-haired one, using her last name for him.

Cloud gave Aeris a look that seemed to whisper, _Since when did...?_

Aeris shrugged him off. _Cloud, please._

Laguna sensed the hostile presence between some of the members. "Please, tell us about more about your world and how we can help," he suggested, folding his hands.

"Well, it all started with this guy here named Sephiroth," Tifa began, gesturing to the now furious man. "He-"

"Actually, I was being controlled by an entity called Jenova," Sephiroth corrected, crossing his arms.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well, what happened was this..."

(-)

"My, that's an intriguing story," Kiros commented as the car glided into the Presidential Palace.

Aeris nodded. "Yes, that's the whole story. And now we need help. Can you help us?"

Laguna gazed at her thoughtfully. He could feel the presence of sincerity among the Visitors, but still wasn't sure...could they be trusted?

"Let's discuss this inside," he said, gesturing to the car door, which opened automatically. He and the Cabinet hopped out, the Visitors following. They were escorted by soldiers up into the President's Chambers, where Laguna sat behind his desk. The roon had remained uncleaned; it still had bits of papers lying around, and there was a mug of green coffee on the tabletop. Laguna, blushing, swiped the papers off his desk. Ellone stood behind her father, and Kiros and Ward helped the Visitors into chairs.

"Now, let's see about this problem," Laguna suggested.

(-)

"So, are we goin' to the Palace or what? Where's the car?" Zell Dincht, SeeD, demanded. The medium height blonde stood next to Quistis as they waited on the curb for the vehicle that would take them to the President's residence. The spiky-haired boy wore his baggy blue jeans and black top, with his red-and-white leather jacket clinging against his body. Steel knuckles were attached to his hands, giving them a lethal punch. His most noticeable feature was the large serpent-like tattoo on his face, bringing out the blue in his eyes.

He impatiently punched the air while the rest of the SeeDs sighed. "Now come on, Zell. Just wait a while," Irvine Kinneas replied, brushing his green hue of his eyes. Irvine, not quite a SeeD yet, had accompanied his companions to Esthar. He wore buckskin chaps, under which were concealed blue jeans. His beige fur coat partially covered up the purple leather vest he wore on his chest. His brown hat covered his long pony- tailed hair. He slid the tip of his back and grinned. "You're always so impatient, bro!"

"Hey! Nothin' wrong wit wantin' a go someplace quick!" Zell answered, playfully swiping Irvine's cheek.

"Speaking of which," Quistis interrupted, pointing to the street. A red-and-blue car pulled up, its door automatically opening. The SeeDs quickly boarded and the car sped off.

Squall found himself thinking of the mysterious visitors. The pink garbed woman, the black clad man. The woman with long brown hair and the spiky blonde man. So strange, yet they seemed so familiar. The meeting had gone off without a hitch, but were they to be trusted? Especially the man in black; he had looked so sinister...

Squall had a sudden urge to rush to the Palace. "Can't this car go any faster?" he asked suddenly, causing his teamates' heads to turn.

"What's wrong, Squall?" Rinoa questioned, touching his hand. "Are you worried about them'? They seemed friendly enough..."

Squall pushed the hair out of eyes with a gloved hand. "Let's just hurry, alright?" The SeeDs nodded. Rinoa, concerned, said nothing.

The car soon pulled into the Palace grounds, pristine and sparkling. The SeeDs climbed out, escorted by the Palace soldiers. Up steps, through hallways, until...

They stopped outside the President's Chambers. One of the guards pressed a button on the door, set just below a small communicator that had been melded into the wall. Laguna's voice filtered back. "Yes? Is it the SeeDs?"

"Yes sir," the soldier answered.

"Send them in." The soldiers pushed open the doors and gestured the SeeDs inside. The President's Office was the same as ever; a grand chamber, fit for the leader of the most powerful country in the world; but generally cluttered, signifying Laguna's dislike for his job.

Laguna sat behind his desk, still in his robes. Kiros and Ward stood to the left, Ellone to the right. In front of the desk, in chairs, sat the Visitors, coolly regarding the SeeDs who had just entered.

Aeris observed the SeeDs thoroughly. They were young, younger than her. Teenagers. The President had asked them to come. She felt a strange presence about them; a presence of...courage. Could they...?

Sephiroth lightly touched her hand. _Now, now, Aeris. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions._

_I know Sephiroth. But...they might be able to..._

Laguna stood as the SeeDs entered. "Good afternoon, SeeDs. Thank you very much for coming out here today."

"Greetings President Loire," Squall replied, his voice clear of any sort of relationship with the President. "And greetings, Visitors of another dimension. We are the elite mercenary group until the military academy of Balamb Garden, the SeeDs. I am Commander Squall Leonhart."

"Rinoa Heartilly, Cadet-in-Training."

"Zell Dincht, Captain."

"Quistis Trepe, Instructor."

"Irvine Kinneas, Cadet-in-Training."

"Selphie Tilmitt, Captain!"

The military way, name first and title afterwards.

Tifa gave Cloud a light push on the shoulder. Cloud stepped up to shake Squall's hand. "Hello Commander. I am Cloud Strife." He hesitated, trying to think of a title for himself, finally giving up and stepping back.

"Hi, name's Tifa Lockhart."

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

"And I am Sephiroth...Gainsborough," Sephiroth added quickly, remembering that he had a new name. Squall hesitantly shook his hand. There was something different about this one...the way he looked, the way the other Visitors acted towards him.

"Now that we are all introduced, Mister...Strife, was it? Would you mind explaining your situation to the SeeDs. They might be able to help out."

Cloud glanced at the group before him. Them? Help us out? They don't look tough at all, noting the difference between his scarred and ripped jumpsuit and Squall's brand-new looking leather jacket.

"Well...okay."

Cloud again related the story of AVALANCHE to SeeD, giving every detail he could remember. Shinra, Jenova, Sephiroth...

"I told you, Cloud, I was being controlled by Jenova," Sephiroth said through clenched teeth, fuming at the way Cloud portrayed him.

Cloud ignored him and continued, to the point where he told about Aeris's portal and the coming to Esthar.

"Well, that's an interesting story," Quistis commented.

"Almost as good as ours," Zell added, without thinking.

Tifa looked at him strangely. _As good as ours?_ she thought. She decided not to ask anything.

"That's our story, SeeDs. We just came here looking for some help," Cloud finished, his blue eyes gleaming.

"I see," Squall said thoughtfully.

At this the whole room was silent. Ellone quickly piped up. "Mr. Strife, Miss Lockhart, Miss Gainsborough, Mr. Gainsborough, you all must be exhausted! I'll have you escorted to your chambers at once!"

"Oh thank you, Miss Loire," Aeris yawned. "We_are_ very tired." The Visitors got up and stepped through the doors of the President's Chambers, met by soldiers and taken up to the grand guest rooms of the Palace.

"And SeeDs," Laguna added. "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to stay overnight? I have a feeling we might be needing you. I'll contact Headmaster Cid and tell him."

"If you wish us to, sir," Squall answered, giving a cold military bow. He and the SeeDs marched stiffly out of the room, also met by soldiers and escorted to their guest rooms.

Laguna leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, this has been an interesting day."

(-)

_Aeris...Aeris...can you see...?_

_See...what...Sephiroth?_

_Look was has happened...to Midgar..._

_Oh dear...! It must have been right after we left...! Planet, why must you suffer so? Isn't there anything we can do to help you?_

_**Summon...SeeD.**_

Aeris awoke from a troubled sleep. She sat up in the elegant four poster bed in her room in the Palace, breathing horsely. She pulled on her pink dress and looked out the window. The sun was just rising. Morning.

A knock came on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Sephiroth appeared in the doorway, his black cape fanning out behind him. He stepped inside. "Aeris..."

Aeris smiled. "There is no need to be shy around me, Sephiroth. I told you, I've already forgiven you."

"Still...I can never repent for what I've done," Sephiroth answered, his eyes on the floor.

Aeris frowned. "Now, now, Sephiroth...hey! Did you have a dream about Midgar?"

Sephiroth looked up. "Yes, I did. You were with me. We were back in our own world, looking at the ruins of Midgar."

Aeris nodded. "The Planet spoke to us...it told us to 'Summon SeeD'."

Sephiroth frowned. "Aren't SeeD those teenagers we met yesterday? What would the Planet want with them. They don't look that strong..."

"I dunno," Aeris answered. "But if SeeD is what the Planet wants, that's what it will have."

(-)

"Yo Squall!"

Squall awoke with a bang in his ears. "Zell," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Squall, it's mornin' already. We have to report ta the President and see if he wants us ta do anything." That was Irvine's twangy accented voice talking. Squall sighed and rose.

"If Loire wants us to do anything, he'll have to contact Garden first," he said gruffly.

Zell and Irvine, half-dressed, looked at each other. "Squall hates his dad so much," Zell whispered in a low voice.

"If he knew how much we wanted our real parents..." Irvine's voice trailed, filled with emotion. "He's so lucky."

Squall pulled on his clothes quickly and ran his fingers through his messy brown head. He had learned to cope when no brushes were available. "Alright then," he signaled, stepping outside, Zell and Irvine following after him.

The hallway was wide and full of sunlight, coming in from the large windows which framed the outer wall. Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie stood by one of these windows. They were chatting in low tones when Squall came up to them. "Morning," Rinoa greeted, smiling in her angelic way. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," Squall answered, wearily noting the girls. "We should go report to the President. I really don't think we have anything to do around here."

"But what about those people? Don't they need out help?" Selphie inquired, her big eyes looking up at her 'big brother'.

"Even if they do, they'll have to hire us first," Squall answered, frowning down at her.

"Aw! But...I guess you're right." Selphie brought her eyes down to ground, saddened at the thought of not being able to help freely.

"Selph!" She looked up. Irvine was beckoning to her; the rest of the SeeDs were already halfway down the corridor.

"Whoops! Coming!" She ran down the hall, taking her place at their side. Squall, being the leader, went first. They marched, in a very military way, down to where the President was having breakfast.

(-)

"Up with the sun, huh?" Laguna greeted cheerfully, smiling at the sight of Cloud and Tifa.

"Yes sir," Cloud answered, as he and Tifa took their places next to Ellone at the breakfast table, located inside the Presidential Dining Room. Laguna and Ellone sat at the head of the table, eating their breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Laguna had shed his robes and now dressed in his baggy brown jeans and faded blue shirt, as casual as ever. Ellone now wore his usual ensemble, a long white skirt, blue cotton blouse, and a forest green wrap, draped around her shoulders. On her feet were white pumps and her short hair fanned about her face, giving her a youthful appearance.

"Good morning, Miss Loire," Tifa greeted, faking happiness. She was trying to be polite, but all night she had tossed and turned in her bed. The Planet they had left behind...Midgar...AVALANCHE...

"Please, just Ellone," the President's daughter replied. Her face turned serious. "Miss Lockhart, Mr. Strife, I can sense that you're troubled."

Cloud and Tifa stirred uncomfortably. "What makes you say that, Miss- Ellone?" Cloud questioned, asking the obvious.

"Mr. Strife, Miss Lockhart, we assure you that the nation of Esthar will do the best we can to aid you and your world," Laguna stated, aware that what he was promising might be too much.

"Yes. I'm sure we can work this out," Tifa answered, grateful for the support of her new aquaintances.

Ellone flashed her winning smile once again. "Please join us for some-"

At that moment, the door to the dining room slowly opened. The SeeDs stood there, framed in the incoming sunlight which came in through a window just behind the door.

"Good morning, President Loire, Miss Loire," Squall greeted, stiffly bowing. Ellone sighed and put rested her head on her elbows. Apparently, when Squall wanted to be cold to Laguna, he could accidentally be cold to her as well.

"Good morning, Squall," Laguna replied, aware right after he uttered the greeting that he should have said 'Commander Lionheart'. "And good morning to the rest of the SeeDs as well."

"Yes, and good morning, visitors," Quistis added, remembering to include the already out-of-place Cloud and Tifa, who sat stiffly in the chairs.

Rinoa yawned, in spite of herself. All these military manners and gestures were beginning to sound awfully fake and boring. She smiled sincerely at Tifa, who smiled back at the kindred spirit.

"So, President Loire, is there anything we can assist you with?" Selphie asked sweetly.

"Well...I was just talking with Mr. Strife and Miss Lockhart, and I think maybe we-"

The door suddenly banged open once again. Aeris stood there, her brown braid coming undone, her eyes full of patient urgency. Sephiroth stood behind her, bearing that same quiet detachment he'd had earlier.

Aeris walked confidently into the room. "Good morning everyone," she said. "I-I must tell you of a dream I had last night. It was so vivid and so real, it couldn't have just been ordinary..."

Everyone listened, spellbound, as Aeris related the dream to them. "Summon SeeD...that's exactly what it said."

SeeD looked around nervously. Zell's eyes were slanted and skeptical. Even him, one of the most naive SeeDs ever to serve Balamb Garden, knew that this just couldn't be right. "Miss...um, Miss..."

_Gainsborough,_ a voice whispered inside his head.

Zell scratched his head. _Man, Quetzalcoatl, you remember everything._

The GF's soft laughter echoed in his brain. _'Tis my duty, master._

"Well, anyway, Miss Gainsborough, are you sure this wasn't a dream? I mean, I know it sounded very real, but a lot of dreams sound like that..."

"It couldn't have been just a dream," Sephiroth interjected. "Because I had the exact same dream."

The room was silent as everyone contemplated. Laguna and Ellone wondering if it was true, Cloud and Tifa knowing it had to be, Aeris and Sephiroth determined to prove it right, and the SeeDs wondering what bound them-their duty or their hearts.

Quistis stepped up to Aeris, looking her squarely in the eye. "You're not lying, are you?" she asked quietly.

Aeris shook her head with complete sincerity. "No. If you knew me, you'd know I never would."

Irvine, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly spoke. "We must help you..."

"Yeah!" Rinoa cried with a happy outburst. "Of course we'll help you!"

Squall looked on. What was happening? Were they, his team, the ones who had beaten Ultimecia, going to fall for this trap? "Now just wait a minute-"

Aeris smiled. "Thank you," she answered. "I really appreciate this..."

Cloud swung himself out of his seat. "We all do," he added.

Laguna stood. "Well, we need to make arrangements."

"Wait..."

"But we even exist in your world?" Selphie questioned.

"Wait."

"I'm sure you can...we exist in yours, right?" Tifa answered.

"Wait!" Squall yelled. "As commander of this mission, I cannot allow this to happen. We can't just go around helping strange people from other dimensions! Who knows if this is true? They might be hiding something...!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment before they all filed out of the room. "Squall, you feel it, too. You feel the pull to help them, don't you?" Rinoa asked, touching his shoulder. "I thought you realized that long ago...I'm gonna go help out." She slowly exited the room.

Squall, brooding, stood in the middle of the room. They had to do what the Garden instructed them...outisde interference would not be tolerated...and they weren't listening...

His eyes were lowered to the floor. They wandered to a pair of leather boots...black pants...steel belt...

Sephiroth was watching, observing. The boy was frustrated. His team had sincerely wanted to do everything in their power. So did he, but he wanted to follow the rule book, go by regulations.

"You're very much like me," he said, looking at the boy's periwinkle eyes.

"Is that so?" Squall retorted. This strange guy again, with his silver hair.

"Yeah...always going by the rules. I used to be like that. But a rule book always has a loophole." Sephiroth turned and strode out of the room, leaving Squall thoughtful and comtemplative.

"Well, there's my semi-good deed for the day," Sephiroth thought as he walked away.

TBC

Note: How'd ya like it? Took me a while to get it up, huh? Keep reading, I love the reviews! And stay tuned, my next chapter will be up eventually!


	3. Melee Improvisations

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft. 

Note: You asked for it. Third chapter to a story I published over a year ago. Better late than never.

Final Fantasy Journeys  
Chapter 3: Melee Improvisations  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

The door slid open as Squall sullenly walked into the training area of the Presidential Palace, periwinkle eyes flashing as he heard the clank of nunchaku against a steel rod.

The training area was probably the most primitive area of the Palace. Located in a small alcove near the kitchen, thespace was barely used. It was basically a small arena, a circular dirt floor surrounded by marble seats. It was open to the sun, and the floor was slightly damp because of a light drizzle earlier in the morning.

The SeeDs and three of the visitors sat in the seats watching the battle. Selphie vs. Aeris, with no magic, items or summons used. A match of strength.

_Clank! _Selphie gracefully lifted the nunchaku over her head and prepared to pummel Aeris in the back. As she did, Aeris quickly swung the rod and smacked Selphie to the ground. "Ow," Selphie whispered, rubbing her bottom. "That hurt! But you're really good."

Aeris smiled. "Thanks."

"What are they doing?" Squall asked, going over to sit next to Rinoa.

"Fighting. Just an ordinary battle. We've been practicing with them for a few hours now, just to get a feel of what it's like." Rinoa turned to stare at Squall. "I'm glad you've come around."

"I'm not exactly warm to the idea, but I can't just let you guys go without me," Squall replied, looking at her. "No telling what you idiots have gotten yourselves into-

He was rewarded with a light butt on the head from Selphie's nunchaku. "That's it! Squall, keep quiet! You've been bad today."

"Hey." Squall replied, rubbing his head as Rinoa laughed. "Alright, fine."

"Squall, why don't you battle someone?" Quistis suggested. "You're the only one who hasn't participated."

"Alright. Who?" Cloud quickly stood. He had been waiting for a chance to challenge this reluctant boy, to test out his skills and see if he was the hero everyone claimed him to be. "I'll challenge you," he said.

Squall raised his eyebrows as he drew his Lionheart from its sheath and stepped into the center of the arena. There had existed a secret tension between the two ever since they met in Laguna's office. Both knew they were heroes in their own worlds, and both were secretly wondering which was the better. Of course, battling would be the only way to find out.

Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon and smiled. "Let's begin."

The swords met and recoiled in the swipe of an eye. Cloud impressively parried Squall's attack away, and swung the blade in a circle, Squall quickly ducking and attempting to knock Cloud off his feet.

The two battled like this for a while, with their comrades watching intently. Of course there had existed the formal rigidity between their two groups, each wondering who was superior. Would this small-scaled battle between them determine it, then?

The thrusting and parrying continued for a few minutes, each man resolutely determined to win the bout. Finally, Cloud slammed the butt of his Ultima Weapon into Squall's chest, hitting him with explosive force. Before he could fall, though, he quickly turned his Lionheart sideways and knocked it onto Cloud's side, effectively making him plunge.

Both men lay on the ground, panting, with no winner decided. A stalemate.

"Wow, you guys were great. Too bad nobody won."

The comment emerged from a figure standing by a dark alcove at the far side of the arena. Laguna was leaning there, smiling gently. Instead of his "presidential" attire-baggy brown pants, loose green shirt, hair tied back-he now donned his old battle outfit, from seventeen years past. The brown army pants, the blue leather jacket with its rolled-up sleeves. The white shirt and black boots. Around his neck hung the Galbadian dog tags, which he had kept all those years. His hair swished freely around, giving his face a startlingly youthful appearance. The most surprising thing was that he carried his old battered machine gun in his hands. It was as if he had stepped back in time, become 27 years old again.

"I see you guys have been practicing," he commented as he stood straight and walked into the center of the arena, watching as Squall and Cloud picked themselves up and retreated back to their comrades. "But I bet none of you can beat me!"

Squall sighed as he stared at his scatterbrained father. What was he up to now?

"President Loire...you can fight?" Tifa asked, genuinely surprised and completely forgetting her tact. She realized had had just called the President old, and tried to catch herself before the words came tumbling out. She had never expected the stately, if clumsy politician to have ever been a fighter.

"Of course, Miss Lockhart!" Laguna laughed, holding his machine gun straight in front of him, apparently taking no offense. "Well, anyway, I got kinda bored sitting in the office waiting for news about this inter-dimensional thing, so I decided to come train with you. Anyone willing to battle?"

Tifa was about to take him up on his offer when Rinoa let out a noticeably loud gasp. "Rin..what is it?" Squall asked.

Rinoa quickly stood and leaped off the bleachers, heading straight for the open door to arena, which a man had just pushed open. She paused right in front of it, staring at the gentleman, her eyes full of hatred, his eyes full of regret.

Once the other SeeDs realized who he was, they quickly joined her, forming a barrier line between him and arena, where Laguna and the visitors exchanged confused glances.

He was tall, with sky blue pupils and combed back blonde hair. His wardrobe consisted of a blue vest trimmed in white, shapeless black pants, combat boots, and a long, flowing grey overcoat, with red crosses burned into the sides. From the inside of his coat dangled a long gunblade, the fabled Hyperion. Of course they all knew who he was.

"Seifer!" Squall yelled, the anger obvious in his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yo, Squall. Well, I see you haven't changed," Seifer answered, unfazed. "Yeah, well...it's a long story."

Zell, who had been trying to control his anger, reacted with lightning reflexes to the otherwise neutral statement. He reached out a fist and gave Seifer a nasty blow to the lip, which caused blood to flow from his mouth. "Dammit you bastard, what're ya doing here? And how'd you get inside? This is the Presidential Palace!"

Seifer rubbed his lower lip, strangely reflective, before answering, "Well Chickenwuss, I was about to explain when you so rudely interrupted me. You see, I was catching fish in FH...that's where I live now, ya know...so suddenly Raijin comes outta our shack and starts hollerin'-"

Everyone subtly noted that Ellone had come up from behind Seifer and now stood next to him, looking concerned and big-sisterly.

"-about how these people from another dimension had come into Esthar and how the SeeDs were coming to help them...so I decided, yeah, why not, do you guys a favor. Come out here and help you all. I figure you'd be needing help with all the stuff you've gotta do. Ellone found me outside the gates and let me in."

"Favor?" Quistis asked, her anger subdued. She scowled and asked, "What makes you think, Seifer Almasy, that we're going to let you join us after all you did to prevent us from saving the world?"

"Well now...I didn't know I'd need your approval," Seifer answered, unintentionally sounding rude.

"That's it." Squall drew his Lionheart and stepped into battle stance. "I've had enough of you."

"Squall, please," Ellone began, going over to touch her brother's shoulder. "Don't be so quick to judge."

Squall quickly lowered his gunblade and gave his sister a semi-shocked look. "Elle! You should know what he did to us...why are you defending him?"

Ellone shifted, drawing her green wrap closer to her body. "You have to understand.I grew up with all of you in the orphanage. Seifer was as every bit my brother as you were all my brothers and sisters. I know what he's really like. Just...c'mon, Squall.give him a chance. For me."

Selphie had shifted her gaze to Seifer. He was watching Ellone with a strange look on his face-it beamed admiration, and a deep sense of understanding. Strange. Too strange. What was going on here? What was going on between them?

Squall seemed to notice it too. He sheathed his Lionheart and sighed. "Ellone. Alright. One chance. But I'm warning you, Seifer..."

Seifer raised his hands. "Yeah. One wrong move from me and ya can smack me back to FH."

Rinoa touched Squall's shoulder before moving to leave. "I think I'll go get something to eat," she stated, making her real reason for leaving all too noticeable. "I'm kinda hungry."

Quistis and Zell followed Rinoa out, Squall trailing them before giving Ellone an I'd-do-anything-for-you-but-don't-push-it look.

Laguna scratched his head before coming over to Ellone and Seifer. "Man, they sure don't like you," he declared. Seifer gave a reluctant nod before looking at the two figures that stood where all the SeeDs had been just a minute ago.

"Hey Seifer," Selphie greeted gently, extending her hand to him. Ellone smiled. Selphie always gave everyone a sense of belonging, no matter how outcast they were. Besides, she had nothing personal against Seifer. He had done nothing to her.

"Hey...Selphie? Right?" he replied, taking her hand in his, glad that she had remained. _Oh man,_ he thought, _what's wrong with you, Seifer? Getting softer by the day._

"And this is Irvine," Selphie said, nodding to the cowboy standing next to her. "Remember me?" Irvine asked, smiling. He had never even known Seifer; never really talked to him until this very moment.

"Kinda," Seifer answered, remembering a nasty scene from his childhood which had something to do with building blocks and a ghost story from this red-haired boy. "Good to see ya again."

"So you're Seifer. Elle's told me lots about you," Laguna said, vigorously shaking his hand. "I don't mean to brag, but you already know who I am, right?"

"Of course, Mr. President," Seifer answered. He knew better then to fool around with someone with a high rank. He was soon to discover that Laguna literally wouldn't mind anything he could have snapped.

Tifa had slid off the bleachers, Cloud following her. Both were a bit curious about the development of the situation, who this new person was. Aeris and Sephiroth followed after them with a more laid-back, although certainly not uncaring, attitude.

"Seifer, these are our visitors," Ellone introduced graciously, motioning with her hand. "Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aeris Gainsborough, and Sephiroth Gainsborough. Seifer Almasy."

Cloud nodded, Tifa shook his hand, and Aeris smiled. "Hello," Sephiroth greeted, unusually cordial. _You're an outsider. Like me. I can tell._

"Hey," Seifer answered. "Nice to meet you all. Sorry about all that back there."

Aeris shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We understand."

Laguna looked around. "Heh, looks like the training session was interrupted. Hmm..Actually, the real reason I came out here was to tell you.to ask you." He turned to Selphie and Irvine. "Since Squall isn't here, that leaves both of you in command, right?"

"There's no etiquette for that rule, sir.least I don't think so," Irvine answered, shuffling his feet.

"But what is it, Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked, forgetting to address him as "President Loire" and going for the old nickname she had assigned to him.

"I haven't been out in the field for a while...and you know, you guys always need more fighters, so how about it? Can I temporarily join SeeD on your mission?"

"Wow, that would be great!" Selphie replied ecstatically.

_Selphie! Think about this! Don't just say yes._

_Oooh. Sorry Ifrit. But it would be great, wouldn't it?_

_Yes, but you are not the commander. You would need clearance from Commander Leonheart, and you know he would not hear of this._

_Whatever! Squall's a stick in the mud. This would be so cool!_

She quickly shut the fiery GF up while Irvine replied, "I guess we could bend the rules a bit, sir. Sure."

"Great!" Laguna exclaimed. "Now that I'm in, we should go make some more preparations. Forget this training, c'mon."

Laguna excitedly walked out of the arena, leaving everyone standing there. The visitors hastened after him, not wanting to be caught in an uncomfortable situation.

"Well? Cadet-in-Training Almasy? You just gonna stand there?" Irvine questioned, giving Seifer a familiar-feeling push.

Selphie grinned. "Yeah. One of us now." She put her hand on his shoulder, as Irvine did. They walked him out of the arena, Seifer faintly amazed at their friendliness towards him. Ellone was the last, cracking a smile as she slammed shut the doors to the Presidential Training Area.

(-)

On a balcony suite overlooking the magnificent city of technology, a mop of spiky blonde hair was gazing out at the cityscape, admiring the cold beauty and artificial luxury it provided. The people, the cars, the buildings...so clean. Not a speck of dust could be seen. It was seemingly perfect, a machine heaven, were everything was controlled, regulated, adored.

Midgar could've been like this. Striking and serene, the once-floating city. And then...

Cloud brought a hand up to his forehead and tried not to think of it. He wished it would all be gone, all these nuisances. The quest to save the Planet...what would that do? Someday, it would all be gone anyway. Why delay its death? _Maybe it would have been better if Sephiroth had beaten us...we wouldn't be here, worrying about saving it a second time...I could be in the Lifestream.with Tifa._

"Stop thinking so hard," Tifa scolded, coming up next to him. "I can tell you were thinking something about the Planet. Am I right?"

"Partially," Cloud answered, turning to face her. The wind whipped his golden spikes over his sapphire eyes, making him seem younger.

Tifa smoothed the hair out of his eyes and asked, "Are you ready to go back?"

"Partially," Cloud replied again, tilting his head. The SeeDs had been informed earlier in the day that, according to the measurements of Dr. Odine, they could also travel to the other dimension without being torn apart. They were free to go. Of course, the visitors had wanted to leave as quickly as possible, Aeris ready to form her portal at any time. The SeeDs, plus Laguna and Seifer, though, needed to ready their weapons and bodies, as well as minds. So they would wait. Just one more day, they had agreed. No more time could be wasted.

Aeris and Sephiroth were inside, sitting across from each other in the luxurious living room that served as the main room for their individual bedrooms they had been given. Aeris had made some herbal tea, and they were quietly drinking it.

Cloud lowered his eyelids as he stared at them. To think, Aeris actually trusted Sephiroth.how could she? He still couldn't believe it. Impossible, that's what it was, and it had happened. What had made her rely on him as much as she did? What she and Cloud could've had together...Cloud quickly shook the thought of his brain. Him with Aeris? No, he was with Tifa, his fiancée. One day they'd be married...after all this mess was cleared up. He couldn't be thinking of another woman. Not after everything he and Tifa had been through.

Tifa could sense Cloud's angst. He was thinking about Aeris again. Aeris, Aeris, Aeris. For weeks after the Meteor Incident had he spoke of her, trying to figure out ways to resurrect her. And he had found none. Who had been there to comfort him? Tifa. And from that relationship developed the engagement they now found themselves in. And Cloud would marry her, no matter what. As relieved as she had been to see her best friend alive, Aeris would not take Cloud from her. In fact, she was sort of glad Sephiroth was there, to keep Aeris "in check".

Aeris was unaware of the tension that existed between her, Cloud, and Tifa. She knew she had had a sort of crush on Cloud earlier, before she had died. Never knew it would affect Cloud so profoundly. At the moment she and Sephiroth were conversing through their Lifestream-infused heads. It was a gift the Planet had bestowed upon them, a tool for saving their world. It wasn't that she didn't want Cloud and Tifa to hear, it was just telepathy was much more comfortable.

Sephiroth was sprawling on the couch, shockingly casual, even to Aeris. He seemed comfortable with her now, as if he could actually talk with her civilly. It seemed he had reverted back to his old self-a bit prideful, faintly arrogant, and still slightly evil. Much better than that very fake meek personality he had set up when they first met up with Cloud and Tifa.

At first there had been much chagrin between them when they first met up in the Lifestream, but then there had been their storytelling. Aeris's tales gave Sephiroth a look into the semi-normal life of a girl who loved and was loved back, and his stories brought Aeris to the life of a boy who was observed in a lab his entire life.

And they spent their "dead time" like this, learning from each other. And slowly, there developed a bond, a strange but sincere bond.

_Can you imagine? President Loire fighting, I mean.I don't think that old man has done anything in a while._

_"Really. I wonder why no one likes that Seifer guy. He seems 'nice' enough to me."_

Aeris chuckled. _Of course you'd think that, Seph._

_That name...Professor Gast called me that._

"You guys...I'm goin' to bed. Feelin' kinda tired," Cloud mouthed, walking clear across the room and out the door abruptly, but not before picking up a cup of tea.

Tifa sighed. Unlike Cloud, who couldn't stand to watch the Ancient and the Angel conversing so lightly, she provided a bland, "Yeah, me too. G'night," before exiting to find her fiancée, her tea sloshing out of the cup.

Aeris and Sephiroth, slightly amused, went on talking. Tifa stormed down the hall to find Cloud in his room, lying flat on the bed. "Teef," he began as she entered.

"Don't say a word," she answered. "Just promise me something."

"What?" What a very strange request.

"When all this is over, we'll be together. Finally."

Cloud cracked his underused grin. "Yes," was his simple answer.

The old childish way of pinky-promising quickly flooded their minds, and they laughed as their fingers crossed.

Overhead, the pale moon shone brightly over the mechanical city, marking the last Estharian moonrise both the visitors and the SeeDs would witness before their lives were turned completely upside down.

TBC

Note: So there! My next chapter, inspired by someone who wrote to me, asking if I'd finish this story. As I wrote this, I felt strangely invigorated. It's coming back! The writer's depression of half a year is over! xoxo, Archie


End file.
